Viajeros en el tiempo I: Ciudad de Magia
by VictoryReed
Summary: Una vieja deuda se debe saldar, 4 viajeros en el tiempo todo lo arreglarán, 4 Cazadores de sombras ¿Son suficientes para vencer a Lord Voldemort cuando era sólo Tom Riddle? Primer libro: 1945


**Advertencias: Esta historia como ya sabrán es un crossover entre Cazadores de Sombras y Harry Potter, el cual me veré en la necesidad de cambiar algunas fechas, hechizos y datos además de hacer GRANDES SPOILERS de toda la saga de HP y CDS (sobre todo Ciudad de fuego celestial). No me hago responsable.**

**Disclamer: Todos los mundos de CDS y HP, y todo lo que representan pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Sólo algunos personajes y la trama me pertenecen. Obra registrada en Safe Creative.**

_**Sinopsis**_

¿Qué pasa cuando una guerra se aproxima? No. Más bien, ¿qué pasa cuando DOS GUERRAS están sucediendo al mismo tiempo? Cuando los héroes de una tienen la oportunidad de salvar a muchos de los suyos, dejan de lado a aquellos a los que juraron proteger.

* * *

><p><strong>*INICIA SPOILER CDS CFC*<strong>

La Clave era necia, igual que el Ministerio de Magia siempre intentando aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero dos guerras ocurrían bajo sus narices aunque ellos no lo quisieran aceptar. Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Alec e incluso Magnus están bajo el dominio de Sebastian, con sus queridos héroes desaparecidos que otra cosa podría hacer Robert Lightwood sino llamar a los cuatro mejores y más experimentados cazadores de sombras que conocía, jóvenes, fuertes e inteligentes, con una capacidad militar superior a la de cualquier otro cazador a su corta edad.

Todos, gracias al Ángel estaban reunidos allí, intentando refugiarse en Idris al igual que él, enfrentándose a todos esos oscurecidos, ¡bestias! Creaciones malditas de la Copa Infernal. Suspiró resignado, antes de Idris, antes del Ángel, antes de los suyos, sabía que debía saldar una antigua deuda, con uno de los mejores amigos que él alguna vez pudo tener: Albus Dombledore.

Armandose de valor, tomó entre sus manos algunos papeles y revisó de nuevo la pulcra caligrafía de su esposa, había pedido a Maryse en un intento de acercarlo a él, que investigara más a fondo lo sucedido en las comunidades mágicas, lo que leyó sinceramente no le había sorprendido lo más mínimo. Sabía que debía apresurarse, si no sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Ian Faure.<em>

_Instituto: Francia._

_Estatus: Cazador de sombras._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Arma especializada: Chakrams._

_Altura y peso: 1.89 cm, 70 kg._

_Color de ojos: verdes._

_Color de pelo: rubio claro._

_Carencias militares y/o físicas: No sabe seguir órdenes. No puede trabajar en grupo._

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Irina Browning.<em>

_Instituto: Inglaterra._

_Estatus: Cazador de sombras._

_Edad: 16 años._

_Arma especializada: Cuchillos serafín._

_Altura y peso: 1.60 cm, 50 kg._

_Color de ojos: azules._

_Color de pelo: castaño claro._

_Carencias militares y/o físicas: Atacada por un hombre lobo cuando tenía 5 años. Asustadiza, le teme a algunos subterráneos. Le cuesta realizar órdenes a la primera._

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: André Strauss<em>

_Instituto: Alemán._

_Estatus: Cazador de sombras._

_Edad: 18 años._

_Color de pelo: castaño claro._

_Color de ojos: verdes._

_Arma especializada: Espada de doble filo, cuchillos serafín, arco y flechas._

_Altura y peso: 1.92 cm, 84 kg._

_Carencias militares y/o físicas: No especificadas._

* * *

><p><em>Nombre: Zina Volkóva.<em>

_Instituto: Ruso._

_Estatus Cazador de sombras._

_Edad: 17 años._

_Color de pelo: negro._

_Color de ojos: azul claro._

_Arma especializada: Arco y flecha, espada, cuchillas de luna creciente._

_Altura y peso: 1.72 cm, 65 kg._

_Carencias militares y/o físicas: Discapacidad leve en la pierna derecha, poco sociable. Cuestiona ordenes, difícilmente las sigue._

* * *

><p>Sabía que no eran excelentes, ni mucho menos, no eran soldados. No, desde que sabía de la relación de su hijo con aquel brujo se había abierto a nuevas expectativas, por fin entendió que las nuevas generaciones de cazadores no eran soldados, no eran máquinas de matar, obedientes ante la Clave, no, ahora eran jóvenes, mujeres y hombres con otras formas de pensar, e incluso otra sexualidad que, influenciados por las controversias y las formas nuevas de pensar entre los mundanos, no temían declararse frente a cualquiera, justamente como lo habían hecho sus <em>hijos.<em>

Pensó esto con una sonrisa de añoranza y comprensión, no era ciego, estaba consciente del abismo que los separaban a Maryse y él, cuando eran jóvenes y fieles a Valentine, de sus hijos, Clarissa y sobre todo Jace.

Las luces de guerra se cernían imponentes sobre las torres de demonios, sabía lo que iba a pasar, leyendo por última vez el informe de aquellos cazadores de sombras pasó a prepararse, tomó todo lo que les serviría para su misión, ni siquiera se conocían entre ellos pero ¡que más daba! Después de todo iban a convivir –esperaba que no por mucho– tiempo. Tomó los cuchillos serafín, papeles con distintas runas, un viejo Libro Gris y su estela. Salió apresuradamente dando un portazo en el proceso esperaba que, cuando llegara a la Plaza del Ángel, aquellos chicos se encontraran allí –posiblemente solitarios, viéndose entre ellos sin saber que hacer– para que así pudieran iniciar finalmente su viaje hacía el Mundo Mágico, más específicamente Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts esa misma noche.<strong>

**(Una semana antes de la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía)**

Un pensativo Dombledore se encontraba en su despacho releyendo una carta, la cual había llegado no hacía mucho tiempo, atada a una vieja lechuza la cual poseía un anillo con una _runa _en su pata, había reconocido de inmediato al animal, lo que aún no lograba entender era el porqué de dicha carta, tensándose tuvo que reconocer que, por más que sabía que Harry lograría vencer a _Tom_, el plan que su viejo amigo proponía podría evitar más sufrimiento del que ya había en aquellos instantes, tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo, él específicamente habría mandado a la señorita Granger a tan importante misión si no fuera porque se hallaba fuera del colegio, buscando Horrocruxes con el resto del Trío de dorado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero y el capítulo 1 esté listo para la próxima semana, ¡1 comentario 1 día menos! Anda anda, que la cajita de comentarios no muerde, no da rabia o SIDA. Jaja Besos enormes...!<strong>

**-V.R.**


End file.
